


Fast Times at Scranton High

by lolrising11



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, Crushes, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Secret Relationship, Sneaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolrising11/pseuds/lolrising11
Summary: (This has nothing to do with the movie Fast Times at Ridgemont High, I just thought it would be a cool name for this fic) Angela Martin has spent her high school years as an accountant at business club, which is not like any club you have been to before. They run a full time business out of the drama club's old costume closet selling paper. It's hard enough with all the shenanigans her boss Michael Scott pulls, but soon a ray of light in the form of a certain beet, bears, and Battlersar Galactica fan helps her get through the day.
Relationships: Andy Bernard & Dwight Schrute, Andy Bernard/Angela Martin, Andy Bernard/Erin Hannon, Angela Martin/Dwight Schrute, Dwight Schrute & Michael Scott, Holly Flax/Michael Scott, Jan Levinson/Michael Scott, Jim Halpert & Dwight Schrute, Karen Filippelli/Jim Halpert, Pam Beesly & Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly & Jim Halpert, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert, Phyllis Lapin-Vance/Bob Vance, Roy Anderson/Pam Beesly, Ryan Howard/Kelly Kapoor
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Office or their characters, and I just want to make a fun fic. This is my first fic so, don't be too judgmental. I am a HUGE Dwangela Stan so I made this to satisfy my hunger for more Dwight and Angela centerd fanfics. That said, their will be plenty Jim and Pam and some other fan favorite, and not favorite couples in the story. You have been warned!

Angela's POV

Angela walked through the halls of  
Scranton High with her head high and books in hand. Everyone parted for her like she was a goddess, which, depending on who you ask was partly true. Everyone feared her like she was a goddess, one with the powers to shut a person down with a move of her mouth. She stopped by her locker, which was coincidentally next to her classmates in accounting. Angela Martin doesn't like many people, and she especially doesn't like the people she shares accounting with.

Kevin is just a complete buffoon, and  
Oscar, well oh, he's just Oscar. There's not much to dislike, or like about him as he's pretty secretive about his personal life. Thank God Kevin's not there or Angela would have blown a gasket. Her father gave her a big scolding earlier in the morning, and she didn't want to hear any of his stupidity right now. Oscar's rummedging through his locker, and she must have been distracted because the next thing she knows, she is on the floor, books everywhere.

She looks up, and there standing tall  
is the devilishly handsome Dwight K Schrute. He looks just as startled as she. Angela immediately recognizes him from Business Club and stands up to greet him. She dusts herself off and waits for an apology. Angela never gives apologies, the people at accounting know that the best. He stares for a second and she's about to ask him if he's okay when he starts speaking.

"I apologize for the mess I have made.  
Let me assist you in retrieving your items."

Now that she's standing next to him  
she realizes how tall he really is. Angela is barely up to his middle, but from where she is she can see the beautiful color of his eyes, the determination, and strength it holds. All behind the frames of his……. interestingly shaped glasses. He helps pick up all of her books and when their done they shake hands.  
"Angela Martin."  
" Dwight Schrute, Assistant to the  
Manager."

He flashes her a confidant smile and  
they hold their hands clasped for a bit too long than normal. They both quickly pull away as they realize the awkwardness of the situation. As he turns away she hears him say:  
"Till next time Ms. Martin."

She smiles a true, genuine smile for  
the first time in ages and stands in place until the first bell snaps her out of her dream-like state. It was going to be a long day, she could already tell.


	2. Andy's Bella Notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't like Andy, he really likes her. Angela attributes that to the conversation she saw between he and Dwight. Whatever he said to Andy, it wasn't good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is considerably longer than the last chapter so brace yourselves! Hope you enjoy

The bell had already rung and Angela  
was walking swiftly to her first period class. She made it in the room a few seconds before the second bell and quickly rushed to her seat. She breathed a sigh of relief and noticed something on the top of her books. It was a business card, similar to the ones they made freshman year in the Business Club. It prominently stated:

Dwight K. Schrute  
Assistant to the Manager  
Beet Extraordinaire  
Dunder Mifflin Business Club  
Scranton P.A.  
Contact Information on the Back

On the back was indeed a long list of  
numbers ranging from his fax to both of his personal lines and even the phone at reception. She read it again for the third time now realizing why it was in her possession. Dwight gave it to her to contact him! She had never been so confused. Did he do that so that he needed information on finances she could reach him? Or was it for personal use? An invitation of sorts? To talk or get together? She just got an idea. She turned around in her chair, not bothering to pay attention to the teacher and faced Oscar. 

"Psst! Oscar! Hello?!"

Oscar looked up from his work and  
gave Angela a dirty look.

"I can hear you! Shouldn't you be  
paying attention? You lectured me the other day on staying focused during school hours."

Angela rolled her eyes. She did say  
that, but now she was on a mission. Anyone who was in their right mind would know to get out of her way and do what she says.

"Nevermind that now! I need your  
connections!"

Oscar knows one of the people who  
work in the main office, who happens to have the combinations of every locker in the building. He looked up from his work again confused, but after a second he realizes what she wants him to do. He starts shaking his head furiously and muttering.

"Nope, nope, not happening Angela.  
He could- I could never abuse power like that. He's a good guy. Whatever you want, I don't want any part in it."

With that he's up out of his chair and  
asks the teacher to use the restroom. She does the same thing, following him out the door. Right before he makes it into the bathroom she's grabbing the collar of his shirt and dragging him against the wall. 

"Oscar Martinez! You are going to  
help me get the number and combination of Dwight Schrute's locker and you are going to give it to me by Business Club today! If you don't help me then I will reveal some VERY interesting files about how much money we really had last year! And I'm not the one who crunched the numbers on last year's budget. It was YOU!"

By the time Angela was done she was  
huffing and breathing hard. When she looked at Oscar's face again, she saw that he was petrified. He was actually shaking. She gave one last huff and walked back to their classroom confidant and with a slight grin on her face.

The End of the Day

The final bell rang and Angela  
grabbed her things and made her way to the official meeting room of the Business Club. The room was small and there was barely any room to move. Michael's desk was small and cramped with a tiny chair which made him look awkward when he sat on it. The only one with really any room was Pam who worked at reception. When Angela entered Pam gave her a small wave. After what Pam did for her today she returned it with a slightly forced smile. It was better than nothing, she thought. Especially after Pam helped her today. She put down her stuff and saw that Michael was introducing the new student who was joining the Business Club today. She looked pretty, but Angela thought that with all the makeup she had on, she looked like a whore. She was also making eyes at Michael, and him at her. Angela thought it was repulsive. Michael was a child, and if Hailey, or Hedi, or whatever her name was into……….. that, then she was already bad in Angela's book. She made her way to Michael and asked him if she could make an announcement.

"Sure Angie-Wangie. Whatever you  
want. Just try not to be too boooooring."

She rolled her eyes as he smiled and  
went to someone else's desk to be annoying. She then cleared her throat, which was heard by no one. She tried again, this time much louder, which gained everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement to make! I  
talked with the director of the drama club, so now we can hold club meetings in their old closet!"

Everyone stayed quiet, and she felt her smile, which had appeared on her face disappear. 

"What is wrong with you guys?! This  
is GREAT news! Now we don't have to work in this small cramped room!" she said angrily.

Everyone just stayed quiet. Surprisingly it was Kevin who spoke up.

"Yeah……. but Angela. A closet? Isn't  
that like, so much smaller than this room. How is that a good thing?"

She smacked herself on the forehead.  
How stupid were these people? She sighed and then gestured to the door.

"Just go and see for yourselves."

That's all she said, and soon everyone  
started getting up. Even Stanley.

"This better be good." he said.

She lead them down the hall to the  
costume closet. The room was large and spacious. There was even a small office with a door that was previously used to hold files in filing cabinets. Everyone started gasping as they roamed across the empty room, marveling at the space they had. Phyllis was the first one to speak up.

"Wow Angela! I can't believe that you  
did this!"

Angela now had a smug look on her  
face as they looked around the room. She had done it again.

A few Hours Later

Everyone was done moving all their  
stuff into the new room which was at least triple the size of their old room. From where Angela was sitting it was hard to see anyone, much less Dwight. Michael kept blabbering on about Principal Wallace coming in to check in on the club. She was finally about to start work when she caught a glimpse of Dwight talking to Andy. Dwight. Talking to him? Angela knows about the huge rivalry between the two for the spot of being Michael's third in command. Angela assumed Dwight would win because Andy is annoying, and he is not fun to hang around. Almost as if the universe heard her there came Andy sauntering towards her desk. She silently prayed to god that he was coming over to talk about work, but her prayers were not answered as she could see the huge grin on his face. He came over and leaned against her desk, his smile evident.

"Helloooo Angela! I came over here to  
ask YOU if you wanted to……. you know…….. hang out……….. after school?"

Angela rolled her eyes. Unless he had  
a work reason for meeting after school, there is no way she is going anywhere with him.

"Well, how about we do work. You  
know, like a study date."

He waited for her to say something,  
but all she did was raise an eyebrow.

"Um, I mean NO date. Just work and  
accounting stuff, paperwork."

There was an uncomfortable pause as  
neither of them spoke a word. Andy shifted awkwardly on her desk before he spoke.

"Well, um. What do you say?"

She knew he wasn't going to stop  
pestering her until she agrees to do something with her so she slowly nodded her head. He gave her a big, bright smile, one worthy of the sun and walked away with a skip in his step saying:

"The library. After the club ends!"

She slowly sunk down into her chair.  
From across her desk she could hear Kevin blabber about some date he went on where his hand got stuck in a jar of peanut butter, but she tuned him out. Angela put her head in her hands and wondered what the hell she was thinking when she agreed to a "date".

End of the Day

She started packing up her things  
when a note was slid onto her desk. She looked up from her backpack to see Oscar sliding a note onto her desk. She opened it to find the name Dwight Schrute and underneath circled in red was:

Locker #3  
13-4-18-4. 

It took a second for her to realize that  
she was staring at Dwight's locker number and combination.

"Why is his locker the third one?"

Oscar sighs. 

"He had Michael's locker be the first,  
and he was about to make his third when Michael asked why it couldn't be Jim's since he's second in command, so Dwight made his third."

Angela eyed him skeptically.

"How do you know that?"

"I was there. Getting the information  
you asked me to get. He just happened to be there when I was. Don't worry. He doesn't know."

Angela smiled one of her rare smiles  
down at the paper before turning to Oscar.

"Thank you Oscar, you were most  
helpful. Your secret is safe. For now."

With that she makes a swift exit  
hurrying towards Dwight's locker before the club has officially ended. She knew Oscar would cover for her. If he didn't, then his secret would be exposed, and he doesn't want that. She swiftly and nimbly opens the locker and places her business card into the grate on the inside of the locker. She closes it and walks towards the library, where she knows Andy has been for the last forty minutes of the club. When she opens the door, the lights are off, but it's not dark. There are candles on the floors and tables, which is a major fire hazard considering they're in a library. There are flowers all around, apparently only the flowers she hates. There sitting on a table, banjo in hand, is none other than Andy Bernard. He gives her a smile and motions for her to sit down in the already pulled out chair. Angela is so uncomfortable as she hears Andy play the classic song "Bella Notte" from Lady and the Tramp. She tries not to get sick through the whole song. He rips apart the song overdoing the simple melody and adding riffs where it is not needed, or sounds good. When he's finally done he sets his banjo down and gently lifts her out of her seat.

"Did you like it my flower?"

Angela felt like dying.

"It was………… different."

That brings a smile to his face. He  
suddenly starts moving closer to her, and the next thing she knows, Andy Bernard is kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter there will be a nice amount of Jim and Pam and the chapter will be in Dwight's POV. Still deciding whether or not to do another chapter with a different person's perspective.


	3. Kiss and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight is falling hard for Angela, but Andy wants to date her too. Dwight desides to sabotage any chances with Angela, but things don't end up the way he planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Dwight's POV and was really fun to write. There is a nice amount of Jim and Pam in this one, and a little Andy. Enjoy!

Dwight's POV

Walking into Angela Martin is the  
best way to start off your day. This was decided by Dwight K Schrute after doing just that early this day. He took a long shot by giving her his number, but that was a calculated risk. After the brief encounter with Ms. Martin, Dwight swiftly made his way over to his close friend Jim Halpert's locker. If there's one thing about Jim that Dwight knows, is that he generally gives good advice. Dwight just wishes that Jim could take his own adivce. Everyone, and especially Dwight know's that Jim has been crushing on Pam since kindergarten. Everyone except Pam, that is. 

Pam has been oblivious to Jim's  
feelings for her since ever, and she especially doesn't notice them since she's been dating Roy. Dwight despises Roy. Not just because he can tell Jim's obvious pinning for her, but also because he knows Roy doesn't treat Pam right. Jim, Pam, and Dwight have been friends since preschool. Jim would be perfect for her if only he gained some courage, and she, some brains. Not in a mean way, but she needs to see how Roy treats her, and how Jim could treat her if they were together. 

Dwight walks with Jim to their first  
period class. He, Jim, and Pam all have first period together so they walk from Jim's locker over to Pam's. When they arrive there Dwight has finished telling Jim of his meeting with Angela.

"And then, I gave her my business  
card, the ones we made in freshman  
year, and walked away! I was so cool!"

Jim shook his head up and down.

"I have to admit. That was pretty cool.  
How do you know she will call though? You guys don't really talk. Like ever."

They had starting walking again this  
time with Pam close behind them.

"Ooh, what are we talking about?  
Does Dwight have a date?"

Jim laughed and Dwight frowned.

"He doesn't have a date. He just left  
a girl his number in the hope that she would call him."

Jim stopped speaking, watching as  
Pam let out a little chuckle. Dwight could see the longing in his eyes. He was the same around Angela.

"Wow. Dwight interested in someone.  
That hasn't happened since we were, what? five?"

Dwight scoffed.

"For your information Pam Beesly,  
she lives on a rutabaga farm, which has been growing in popularity since 2005! Also I have been interested in girls…… one girl. But still! I just hadn't had the opportunity to talk to her."

Jim raised an eyebrow. 

"Or, you have just been too scared to  
talk to her. You have had plenty of opportunities to talk. You just choose not to."

Pam was about to ask about the  
identity of the girl Dwight likes before Karen Filippelli snuck up behind Jim and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who!"

Jim pretended to look perplexed.

"Hmmmm……… let me guess. Homer  
Simpson?"

Karen removed her hants and  
playfully punched Jim who responded with a Homer Simpson classic:

"D'oh!"

As they laughed, Dwight could tell  
Pam looked uncomfortable, and instead looked around for someone, or something. She locks eyes with someone and excuses herself to Dwight. She quickly walked down the halls and into the arms of her boyfriend Roy Anderson. Alone Dwight walks to first period and sits at his desk. A few minutes later and Jim enters, followed by Pam a few seconds later. Class goes by slowly as Dwight's mind is filled with a certain petite blonde girl. The teacher is babbling on about something but Dwight's eyes shift to the door. 

If he blinked, he would have missed  
it, but Schrute's don't need to blink. It's a rare genetic condition, but it has no side effects, except, you know, no blinking. He sees for a split second, a white cardigan with a cat brooch and a blonde haired girl. His first thought: Angela. He quickly asks the teacher to use the restroom. The teacher stares back, a little bewildered, but nonetheless, he agrees. Dwight doesn't go to the restroom. Ever. Only when one hundred percent necessary.

He makes his way into the boy's  
bathroom after he sees Angela go into the girls restroom, and starts to unscrew the vent on the wall facing the girls bathroom. When he was done he opened it and placed next to the wall and climbed in. The crawl space was short and narrow, so he had to lay on his stomach and shimmy in that way. He reached the end of the crawl space and remained quiet and tried to listen. Through the small spaces between the vent he could see Angela pacing back and forth. He could hear a stall door swing open and then he saw the white keds that could only belong to Pam. He heard Angela remark:

"Pam."

"Oh Angela, I didn't see you there."

"Pam……. I- I need your assistance."

"Oh um. You don't have anyone else  
to ask?"

"In case you haven't noticed Pam no  
one likes me! No one at school likes me! And no one in the Business Club does either."

That made Dwight's heart break. He  
sometimes felt the same way too. Except he sometimes had Jim, and Pam was always sweet to him. He heard Angela go on.

"Well, except maybe now someone  
does like me. I need to know for sure though."

He heard Pam's voice crack.

"Who- Who is it?"

He heard some whispering and a gasp  
from Pam.

"So that's-"

"What? What is it Pam?" 

"Oh. Nothing. I think- I think he  
does."

Dwight almost wants to yell at Pam,  
but he thanks her for putting the pieces together and telling Angela how he feels. He's about to leave when his flip phone starts ringing the theme to Battlestar Galactica. Pam and Angela both jump at the noise, and Dwight makes a mad dash back to the boy's room. He rescrews the vent and walks quickly back to the classroom, practically running there. He makes it before Pam does and relaxes in his seat. When Pam enters, he tries not to look up. When she sits down Dwight turns to her.

"Oh Pam. Sweet, sweet Pam. I didn't  
realize you left. Did you enjoy yourself?"

He gave her a big smile and she  
looked extremely puzzled.

"Um, yeah Dwight. Sure."

She slowly turned to face the teacher  
not noticing Dwight grinning from ear-to-ear. His good luck ends though, half way through the day. He's walking to lunch, when his number three, (though he likes to dispute that) Andy walks up to him.

"Hey Dwight buddy-o-pal! I was  
wondering…….. how available is Angela Martin?"

Dwight stiffened at the mention of  
Angela, but kept it cool.

"Please. Angela is as inaccessible as a  
beet in a snowstorm."

Andy laughed, but looked confused.

"Which means what?"

Dwight tried not to sound annoyed.

"It means that there is no way she  
would go out with you! ………. Or anyone!"

Andy looked taken aback.

"Hold up Deeeewight Schrute! Your  
saying she's not into anyone? At all?"

Dwight rolled his eyes. How many  
times would he have to say it before it gets through his thick skull?

"Andy, listen. She is not nice to  
anyone, she is a vegetarian, AND she is obsessed with cats. She is a loner."

They made their way to the lunch line  
where they continued talking:

"That makes her all the more  
interesting! I love a challenge!"

With that, Andy walks away leaving  
Dwight by himself. Again.

Later That Day

Dwight was listening to Michael  
introduce Toby's replacement with glee. Michael hated Toby, as he was a teacher that watched over them to make sure we weren't doing anything crazy, or illegal. Which is what they always end up doing. Also, Dwight can tell that Michael is interested in her, evidenced by his lack of inappropriate jokes. Dwight thinks she's fine. Not bad on the eyes, and could probably bear a few children. Maybe eight, if she tries hard enough. After Michael is through with introducing her, Dwight hears a small cough, followed by a much more annoyed, and loud one. He looks up to see Angela make some announcement about moving to the Drama Club's closet and he silently chuckles. For a bright woman, she sure is dumb. 

She expects them to move from a  
room to a closet? She must be insane. Everyone reacts how he thought, and they all look confused. When Kevin, of all people, speaks up he laughs. She then points them out of the room and tells them to go see for themselves. He has to admit, he is impressed. The room is more than double the size of their old one, and there are even some swivel chairs that look so much more comfortable than theirs. They move everything in, and Dwight's about to start working two hours into the club, when Andy walks over.

"Dwight! My man! I need some help  
wooing………. you know who. What do you suggest I do?"

Dwight had an idea. An awful idea  
worthy of the Grinch. As if he reads Dr. Seuss. Not at all. He decided that instead of helping Andy, he should sabotage him instead. 

"I know! You should do a big  
romantic gesture! Play something on that banjo of your's. I know! Play the song 'Bella Notte'. But do it original. Like different than how it's supposed to be. Make it big!"

Andy nodded, and followed along  
with what Dwight was saying. 

"Hmmm. Thank you Dwight! I know  
just what to do!"

He scurried off somewhere like a little  
kid on Christmas, and Dwight couldn't be happier.

The End of the Day

Dwight looks around and sees that  
neither Angela, nor Andy is in the office. He slowly makes his way to the library, where he knows Andy is set up, ready to see the fireworks. When he gets there, he almost drops dead. There is Andy and Angela kissing among the rose petals and candles. Dwight almost falls over, not believing what he sees. Angela quickly spots him and runs after Dwight as he walks slowly from the library.

"Hey! Wait up! Dwight!"

She finally catches up with him and  
stops him. He hears Andy calling from the library about what happened.

"Andy! Uh, Dwight hurt himself. I'm  
going to bring him home. I don't know if it's safe to let him drive home alone."

Andy appears in the hallway, concern  
in his eyes.

"Oh wow Dwight you okay buddy?  
Angela, how about I take him home?"

Angela shook her head.

"It's fine, I know where he lives, and I  
am in charge of the first aid kit. We'll be fine."

Andy nodded his head and told her  
that he would see her tomorrow. Dwight scoffed.

"What do YOU want? Here to lie  
again?"

Angela looked confused and hurt.

"I don't know what you are talking  
about. I have never lied to you!"

They started walking (more like speed  
walking) to the parking lot.

"You told Pam that you liked me! And  
then you go and kiss Andy! What the hell!"

Angela's eyes widened.

"Were you snooping in the girls  
bathroom?!"

"No. There is a vent that connects the  
boy's and girl's bathroom together. I merely listened from the comfort of the vent."

Angela still looked mad but her  
expression softened.

"Dwight, what I said was true! I do  
like you. I like like you or whatever! I don't like Andy. Only you. And he kissed me! I did not kiss him back. I want to kiss you!"

She covered her mouth at that.  
Dwight looked at her wide-eyed as she lowered her hands. Dwight was contemplating what to do. When he decided, he closed the distance between them and kissed her. Passionately. Angela wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her around her waist and picked her up. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it was the best kiss Dwight had ever, and would ever have. Period.

He dropped her off at her home and  
opened the door for her like a gentleman, because chivalry isn't dead. Contrary to what Jim says. Angela gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked confidently to her house, whose door was unlocked. Looking back at her house, it was tall, and white with big pillars by the door. For a quick second Angela turned around and gave him a small smile. A rare thing in her case, he knew. He drove back to his family's beet farm, plopped on his bed, and dreamed about the most complicated, most stubborn, most amazing girl in all of Scranton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! I am now going to post a chapter every other day, because they take a while to write and edit. Tell me in the comments if you want a chapter in a different persons POV. See you soon!


	4. Beet Salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has been seeing two men for over a week, and it's just as difficult as it seems. She then is forced to trust an enemy and get through week withought going insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was one of the more funner chapters I have written. I am also thinking about making a bit more chapters than I originally anticipated.

Angela's POV

A few weeks have passed since she  
and Dwight's first kiss and she couldn't be somewhat happier. Except the fact that she's dating two boys at once. Meredith would say something like 'You go girl!' and Angela would roll her eyes. As much as she loves Dwight, she couldn't break up with Andy. It would be messy. So instead, after Business Club on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, she does something with Andy. And they both sometimes do something on a Sunday. The other days of the week Angela finds herself either in the beet fields with Dwight or them together in his barn. That's where she found herself Saturday morning.

Angela woke to the sound of a rooster  
crowing in the distance. She slowly sat up not realizing where she was until she came face to face with a chicken. Her spine stiffened as she realized she was in Dwight's barn. She shooed the chicken away and heard the barn door open. Angela grabbed the closest thing next to her and hit the mystery person in the gut. When whoever it was hit the floor, she slowly backed away.

"I guess those self defence lessons  
worked."

When she heard the mysterious  
assailant say this, she immediately recognized the voice. 

"Dwight?! Are you okay?"

She rushed to his side and helped him  
get up. He pointed to a tray stock full of her favorite breakfast foods.

"I came to bring you breakfast. Sorry I  
surprised you monkey."

"That's quite alright. Just don't sneak  
up on me again."

Dwight brought the tray over to a bale  
of hay and they both ate in silence. They kept staring at each other, smiles on their faces, until a wave of realization hit her."

"D! What about my father! He's going  
to freak out! I was supposed to be home by 10 pm yesterday!"

Dwight gave her a reassuring pat.

"It's okay monkey. I called him after  
you fell asleep pretending to be Phyllis and told him you were sleeping over at her house. Though now, we're going to have to talk to her about that."

Angela was reassured, but she really  
didn't want to have to talk to Phyllis. She and Angela weren't on the best terms. It's not Angela's fault that Phyllis was a whore for sleeping with Bob Vance. She is also extremely difficult to work with on the Party Planning Committee. She got ready to go and gave Dwight a quick peck on the mouth, and when Angela tried to leave he grabbed her arm and spun her to him. He then gave her a rough kiss to which she responded with a slap to his face.

She saw his expression, which she  
expected to be full of hurt, but instead was filled with lust. Angela paused, and then gave him a passionate kiss. She put her arms around his neck and they quickly backed up, hitting a beam. They were both getting very into it, until Angela's phone started to ring. 

"Don't answer it."

"Mmm, Dwight, it's Andy."

Dwight sighed and pulled away,  
sitting on a hay bale. Angela opened her phone and answered.

"Andy? What do you want?"

"A hello would be sufficient, thank  
you very much!"

Angela was annoyed.

"Fine Andy. Hello. Now what is it that  
you need? I'm in the middle of something right now."

"Better. Well, my flower, I was  
wondering if you would go to lunch with me."

"It's a Saturday! We don't see each  
other on Saturdays. Also, don't call me that. You know I don't like it!"

She hadn't realized how loud she was,  
evidenced by the expression on Dwight's face.

"Angela, there are no rules stating I  
can't see my girlfriend on a Saturday. I'll meet you at Cooper's Seafood at twelve, okay?"

Andy hanged up leaving Angela upset,  
and angry.

"What right-What right does he have  
to tell me what to do! I don't like Seafood! I'm a vegetarian for heaven's sake!"

She sat down next to Dwight and put  
her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know why I'm with him in the  
first place!"

Dwight turned toward her.

"Then don't be monkey! Just be with  
me."

"I can't Dwight, and you know that.  
Take me home."

He looked sad, bud obeyed and she  
freshened herself in his bathroom before heading out. The drive to her home was silent, but not awkward. It was peaceful and refreshing for Angela, as whenever she was in the car with Andy, he would either sing, or talk about going toCornell. He dropped her off at home and she went to shower and change clothes. Before she could do so though, her father questioned her.

"How was your sleepover Angela. Did  
you enjoy it? Why didn't you tell your mother and me about it before you went there? I also called Phyllis's father, and he said he had no recollection of you being there. Care to explain?"

She was annoyed by all the questions,  
but she answered in a respectful manner. 

"The sleepover was fine. I didn't  
inform you, because I didn't realize that a Senior about to go off into the world, would need permission to do something. And the reason why Phyllis's father didn't remember me being there, was that he was out when I came in. I stayed in Phyllis's room all night, so he couldn't have known I was there."

"Don't take that tone with me!"

Angela's father was angry, but took a  
few seconds to calm down,

"Just tell us next time when you plan  
on doing something like that again."

Angela nodded, and made her way to  
her bedroom for a nice shower.

At the Restaurant

Angela was miserable. She couldn't  
eat anything, and Andy kept singing. It was distasteful. She had to go find a breather.

"Excuse me, Andy. I am going to the  
women's room."

She doesn't even think Andy hears  
her, but she rushes to the bathroom anyway. When she enters, she is completely shocked, and surprised to see a picnic on the floor of the bathroom, and Dwight Schrute sitting there next to it.

"Dwight!" she whisper shouts.

"What are you doing here?! And why  
is there a picnic set up in the women's bathroom?!"

Dwight gave Angela a sheepish grin.

"I know you don't like seafood, and  
Andy, so I decided to bring you better food, and better company."

"But how did you know I was ever  
going to go into the restroom in the first place?"

Dwight shrugged.

"Lucky guess."

Angela locked the bathroom door, and  
for the next ten minutes, she feasts on her favorite dish made by the Schrutes: beet salad. She scoots closer to Dwight and takes a sip of the fresh wine his family makes. 

"Thank you D. This was wonderful."

She kissed him, which was slightly  
weird because they were in a bathroom. They got much more passionate, and Dwight was about to unclasp her bra, when there was a knock on the door.

"Angela, my flower, are you okay in  
there? You have been in the bathroom for quite some time."

"Yes I'm fine. I will be out in a bit."

When she heard his footsteps get  
further away, she audibly sighed. Dwight started to clean up.

"He always ruins everything monkey.  
We can never have a minute alone."

Angela dusted off her skirt, unlocked  
the door and left.

"That's the way things have to be."

Monday

Angela approached Phyllis's locker  
and waited for her to arrive. When she finally came, she had a look of shock on her face. Everyone knows that Angela and Phyllis hate each other's guts.

"Angela. To what do I owe the  
pleasure?"

"Let's skip the formalities, alright  
Phyllis? I……… I need your help."

That shocked Phyllis even more.  
Angela never asks for help.

"I was out last night, and didn't come  
back. I told my father I was at your house. I was wondering, if he asks, could you cover for me?"

"What would I get in return?"

Angela stiffened. 

"Complete control over the Party  
Planning Committee."

Phyllis looked impressed.

"Fine. But you have to tell me what  
you were doing that's making me cover for you."

Angela shook her head.

"No way. I gave you the Committee.  
Isn't that enough?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

Angela sighed, and then leaned in to  
whisper in Phyllis's ear.

"I was……. at Dwight's barn."

Angela pulled away, and Phyllis look  
surprised.

"What were you-ohhhhh. Scranton's  
very own Christian supreme is getting dirty with a farmer boy. Who knew?"

Angela stormed away not bothering to  
respond to Phyllis's teasing.

Later that Day

Angela was trying to work, but with  
Vice Principal Levinson visiting everyone was abuzz. Jan Levinson had gotten a boob job and everyone was talking about it.

"Kevin! That is not appropriate! Ms.  
Levinson is the Vice Principal, and you are her student. No matter how much of a slut she is, she is still your superior!"

No matter what Angela would say, it  
wouldn't stop Kevin from being innapropriate. Angela decided to go to get water at the jug they had in the corner, but was not lucky enough to avoid the argument between Kelly and Ryan.

"It is like, so not fair! I may be a little  
self-absorbed, but it's my business, not your's!"

"There you go again! Everything is all  
about Kelly, Kelly, Kelly! Give me a break!"

Their fighting continued until they  
started making out, to which Angela averted her eyes away from. She then went back to her desk to find that Kevin had spilled his water all over his desk and floor. She yelled at him, and went to get the mop in the supply room down the hall. She twisted the door knob and opened the door. She never, in a million years, expected to see what she did.

There in all its glory was a very naked  
Vice Principal, and none other than Michael Scott.

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am writing chapter's and posting them every other day, so stay tuned!


	5. Six Characters in Search Of an Exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six people decide the fate of one woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extending the end date of the series because I now feel like it should be a bit longer than previously planned.

Dwight's POV

Every day, Dwight's thoughts were   
filled only with things about Angela. He never got tired of it. The worst part of their relationship though, was the fact that he had to share her with Andy. He was the most annoying, most irritating person on the planet. The other day, he ruined Dwight and Angela's morning breakfast together, and their beautiful picnic in the women's bathroom. 

Dwight set out on accomplishing   
something during Business Club, so he went to fax a copy of their supply list to a customer, when he felt a beep on his phone. It was a message from Angela that said:

Dwight come quickly. Supply closet.   
ASAP.

He assumed it was for a rendezvous,   
even though they never had one in the supply closet. He finished the fax, and exited the previous drama closet, now office, and made his way to the supply closet. Angela was already there, but her face did not have the usual sultry smile, it had one of fear and disgust.

"What is it monkey?"

Angela shushed him, and pointed to   
the closet. When he opened it, he found a very naked Jan, and a partially naked Michael. Dwight started to laugh, but when he saw Angela's face he quickly stopped, and set his face in stone.

"You were right to call me Angela.   
Michael, as your next in command, I am shocked, and appalled at your actions. Ms. Levinson, I am most upset with you. You know I follow the rules, so seeing a rule pusher as yourself, in such a precarious situation, I am disappointed. Get dressed and follow me."

Ms. Levinson was not having it.

"I am your Vice Principal! You can't   
tell me what to do!"

Angela opened her phone and took a  
picture of Ms. Levinson and Michael. Dwight motioned towards the camera.

"Are you sure about that?"

He could see the Michael looked   
worried. Michael stumbled over Ms. Levinson to get to Dwight.

"Dwight you don't have to do this. I   
order you not to do this Dwight! Please! As your boss, and your friend please!"

Dwight stopped in his tracks. He was   
a very lonely person, with few friends, but he had always idolized Michael Scott. His only goal was to have Michael acknowledge their friendship. He was about to give in, when he looked at Angela. Her face was strong, but compassionate. She knew Dwight longed to get recognition from him.

"No can do boss. I know your tricks!   
Your mind games! You can't fool Dwight Schrute!"

He grabbed Michael by the arm, while   
Angela poked, and prodded Ms. Levinson to get dressed and do the same. Dwight blindfolded both of them, because they were being brought to Angela and his secret neeting place. They walk down the school corridors, which is empty, being that school had ended a few hours ago. They made their way into the space, and removed their blindfolds. 

"What the hell Dwight! Where are   
we?" said Michael.

"None of your concern Michael. The   
only thing you should be concerd about, is losing your title, and your and Ms. Levinson's job. ……….. Can I call you Jan? That would make things so much easier."

Jan looked like she had already given  
up, so she shook her head yes. Angela went over to the light they had in the corner and turned it on, shinning Michael and Jan's eyes. Angela looked fierce, but calm. And increadibly sexy.

"Alright, perverts, how long has this   
been going on?" said Angela.

Michael didn't speak, and neither did   
Jan. Dwight was getting fed up.

"You heard her! Give her a date!"

He kicked a chair for effect. Jan   
looked surprised, and even a bit scared.

"We have been seeing each other,   
romantically, for a few months." she said hesitantly.

Angela made of face of disgust, and he  
felt the same way too.

"Michael why? There are some many   
better people out there. Just the other day you told me what a hottie Holly was. Why not be with her, instead of this disgusting snake." Dwight said while gesturing to Jan.

"Wait! You told me she was nothing to   
you! Were you lying to me Michael? After all we have been through."

Michael was at a loss for words, and   
Dwight kinda felt bad for him. After all, Dwight has been Michael's loyal number two for years. He looked over to Angela, who he could tell was losing her temper.

"Alright stop it! The only thing we  
need to discuss right now is YOUR relationship. Not other possible one's. Where was the first time you hooked up?" said Dwight.

Michael waited a second before   
answering.

"Jan's office."

Angela looked disgusted, and Dwight  
shook his head.

"Michael you idiot! No offence, but   
that was stupid! There are camera's everywhere! Including her office. I'm surprised you haven't been caught by now. I guess the Security Moniters haven't been doing their job very well. I'm going to have send a letter to Princial Wallace about that."

Dwight was going off-subject, and   
everyone gave him a strange look. Angela's hand was rubbing her head.

"Do you have a headache Angela?"   
asked Michael.

"I will soon enough! Let's get back on   
target, okay D?

Dwight shook his head yes.  
"Okay. Well the only course of action   
that need's to be taken is Jan's resignation."

Angela nodded her head, but Michael   
and Jan weren't as pleased.

"Resignation?! Guh, Dwight! Can we  
talk about this? Privatly? Mono e mono?" said Michael.

"There is nothing to discuss.   
Tomorrow Jan will hand in her resignation and leave. She will never come back to Scranton High, or Scranton at all. It is the honorable suggestion."

"What's the dishonorable?" asks Jan.

Angela was angry.

"I don't know Jan! How about me and   
Dwight give that picture we took of you two to Principal Wallace and the School Board, and make sure you never get another job working with school's again. 

She was out of breath, and was a   
mess, but Dwight didn't care. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Taking a risk, he asked to speak to Angela a little bit away from Jan and Michael, and kissed her. She pulled away, even though he could tell she enjoyed it.

"What was that for D? Are you trying   
to blow our cover? No one can know!" Angela whispered.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry monkey. I  
just………… I love you."

Angela stared back a little shocked.   
Dwight was about to comment on her silence before they heard some talking.

"Mmm Ryan. Have I told you how   
good a kisser you are? You are a GREAT kisser!"

The trap door on the ceiling was lifted   
and two people jumped in furiously making out. It was only till Ryan patted Kelly on the shoulder did she notice that there were more than just her and Ryan there.

"Michael? Ms. Levinson? Angela?   
Dwight? Ryan did you set up an orgy?"

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"No Kelly, I did not set up an orgy…….  
This just got uncomfortable. Ms. Levinson what is going on here? Can I call you Jan?"

Dwight sighed.

"Ryan, me and Angela have the   
authority here. And yes you can call her Jan. We are all now on a first name basis. Let me catch you up to speed. Angela found Jan and Michael in the supply room together about to have intercourse, and and called me. At least, I think they had sex. Can't be sure. Anyway, I came over to the closet and brought them here for questioning. Now that you know this, you cannot leave until a verdict is reached about what to do with the……….. situation. "

Kelly's eyes widened and everyone   
knew what was going to happen. Kelly's words came out at almost Hyper Speed.

"Oh. My. God. Michael is having an   
affair with Jan?! So cool! I told Ryan it would happen! I could see them making goo goo eyes at each other and their contact being a bit to long than normal. Ryan why can't WE have a secret affair? That would be SO romantic! I watched this movie with, who was in it? Was it Tom Cruise? I'm not sure. But anyway the-"

Ryan bent down to kiss Kelly, which is   
apparently the only way to shut her up. Dwight had to take control of the situation, as it spiraled out of control.

"Alright everyone, listen up! We have   
to come to a decision avout what to do with Jan. All in favor of Jan resigning raise you hand."

He, Angela, and Kelly raised their   
hands. The other three kept them down.

"It seem's that we have a tie. The only  
way to decide is a sudden death challenge!"

Everybody was silent. No one moved  
a muscle. Angela splapped Dwight's arm.

"Dwight you can't to that. No one's   
going to die, and Jan is leaving this town forever!"

Dwight tried to reason with Michael.

"Michael, she's using you! Don't you  
see that? Eventually, someone way worse than me, and Angela will come around and ruin your life! If this makes the news, do you think anyone's going to hire you? Please trust us! What if everyone swears never to speak of it? Come on Jan! If you even care, even in the slightest about Michael, you'll resign. Please."

No one spoke until they heard Kelly  
crying.

"Dwight that was beautiful."

One by one they left, feeling's still in   
the air. Angela grabbed his arm and he escorted her to his car. He pulled out of the parking lot in silence, noone speaking. They almost reached his farm when Angela broke the silence.

"Kelly was right. That was beautiful."

It was not much, but it was enough   
for Dwight. Angela went into the barn and he went into his house for a blanket. When he came into the barn, there was a small box sitting on the floor next to Angela. She motioned for him to sit next to her.

"I was going to give it to you as a   
Valentine's Day present, but I think now's the right time. Open it."

Dwight took out his knife and opened   
the box. Inside was a bobblehead. Not just any bobblehead. It was a Dwight bobblehead. He beamed with joy as he rotated the figure.

"Monkey. I-I love it."

Angela gave him a smile.

"And I love you Dwight Schrute."

Dwight wrapped his arms around her.   
When they pulled away, he gave her the biggest kiss possible. That night while they lay in the barn and look through the slots in the roof at the stars, Angela realizes that Monday was an Andy day, but she brushes it aside.

"I had more important things to do."

"Hey monkey. Do you think Ms.   
Levinson-Jan is going to resign?"

Angela turned towards him and   
rested her head on his bare chest.

"She better. If not, there will be he'll   
to pay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. New work will be posted in two days.


	6. Beesly, Pam Beesly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam does some investigating into the termination of her Vice Principal Jan Levinson with the help of a certain salesman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much time of consideration, I have made this chapter in Pam's POV. I am pretty proud of it, and there is a nice amount of Jim and Pam, as well as some Karen, and an insight into Pam and Roy's relationship. Also, a little Dwangela.

Pam's POV

Going to school was probably the  
hardest thing Pam had to ever do. It wasn't because she hated school (which she did), it was seeing him and her there. To specify, Jim and Karen. She was all over him, running her hands through his hair, tugging on his shirt. It made Pam sick. At least she had Roy. Crazy, verbally abusive, and self-centered Roy. She didn't even know how they started dating. It was all a big blur. Pam knows who she wants to be with. Jim. He felt the same way, or at least he did. He told her so after the school dance themed to Las Vegas their sophomore year. They kissed, and she told him no.

Stupid Pam had said no to the one  
thing she wants most, second to being a mildly famous artist. She chose Roy over Jim. And Jim moved schools for a year, and brought Karen with him when he came back. It was Pam's fault. As usual. Or at least, that's what Roy says.

She walked passed them in a hurry,  
not bothering to say hi to Jim. It would only get awkward. She passed the main office, and saw a sight she never envisioned. Vice Principal Levinson was being escorted out of her office by the security guards, while holding a box full of her things. Her assistant, Hunter, was following close behind and looked shaken up.

Students were gasping, and aam saw  
Michael Scott, her "boss" there, teary eyed. Pam went over to him to try and give him comfort, as her job entails. Babysitting him is a full-time job. As Jan passed her, she took one look at Pam next to Michael, and gave her one of the most terrifying stares ever. And Pam isn't even sure why. As far as she knows, there is no reason for the Vice Principal to feel………. jealous?

Pam gave her a confused look and  
went to fist period. Everyone there was abuzz.

"Did you hear? Apparently Ms.  
Levinson was fired because she was having a relationship with a teacher."

Pam heard another person speak up.

"No you oaf! She was having multiple  
relationship's with student's! I even heard something about her assistant."

Pam put her stuff on her seat, and  
went over to Phyllis's desk.

"Phyllis, what happened to Ms.  
Levinson?"

Before Phyllis could speak, Dwight  
interrupted.

"No need. I can give you all the  
details. Jan, err, Vice Principal Levinson was exposed to be a sex predator. She was then fired. The end."

Pam felt there was more to the story,  
but she knew Dwight would never give up that information willingly. Also he called Ms. Levinson Jan. What was that about? She went to her seat and turned to Jim.

"Pst! Hey Jim! Do you know what's up  
with Dwight?"

Jim shrugged.

"You can never tell with him. For all  
you know, he could be acting normally. Also, I knew he was pretty interested in Angela, and now she's dating Andy."

Pam stopped. She didn't know Angela  
was with Andy. Angela told Pam herself that she liked Dwight. So why was she with Andy? It didn't make sense. 

After School

All throughout Business Club, Pam  
kept her eye on Angela, Andy, and Dwight. She recorded her findings after an hour and reviewed them. At three o'clock Dwight left the room. A few seconds later Angela did the same. After nineteen minutes, Dwight returned, and Angela a few seconds later. After that Angela and Dwight kept sending each other meaningful looks.

Angela did not speak to Andy all  
through the hour, and even after that, they made no contact. Strange. Now thinking back, Pam did see Angela and Dwight there as Ms. Levinson was escorted out of the building. Smiling as she got carted away. She wondered what that meant as she went to Kelly's desk.

"Hey Kel, Michael wants these reports  
due by the end of the day, okay?"

At the mention of Michael, Kelly went  
rigid. 

"Michael? He wants these reports  
filled out? Did he seem angry? Like you know, at me?"

Pam was puzzled. Why would Michael  
be mad at her?

"Uh, no Kelly. He didn't seem angry."

She looked deep into Pam's eyes  
scaring her a bit.

"Are you sure Pam? How did he act?"

Ryan slowly came over to Kelly's desk,  
a big smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Pam. Nice to see you. Kelly can  
you come over here a sec please?"

Kelly walked over to Ryan's cubicle,  
which was followed by some serious whisper yelling, none of which Pam could make out. When the yelling ceased, Kelly quickly went to her desk.

"Well Pam, thanks for stopping by. I  
will definitely get these forms done lickety split. Are things good with Roy? I hope they are. Bye!"

It all came out so fast, and sounded  
very forced. At the corner of her eye, she could see Ryan watching her. Pam rushed to reception, not sure what to think. 

All of a sudden, Angela's phone starts  
to ring. When she sees who's calling, she motions Dwight to meet her in the hallway, and she rushes out of the room to take it, Dwight following. Feeling a little brave, Pam opens the door slowly, and thankfully, they are standing close enough to the door to hear. For a second Pam asks herself why she's doing it. The answer: she leads a boring life. Pam's life consists of being a receptionist for a school club, going to school, art class, and dating Roy. 

While that sounds like a lot, it really  
isn't. Pam gets home at 4, she does her homework during Business Club, as she has nothing better to do, and calls Roy. She might work on a painting, but that's it. She sometimes wonders why she is even in the Business Club. Then she remembers the cute, witty, salesboy that sits across from her.

Angela's hushed voice brings her from  
her thoughts, and Pam straines to listen.

"Yes? I thought we wouldn't talk  
about it while we were in school? What? There is no way she knows! You suspect! That's all? Fine. We'll meet you at……."

She looks to Dwight who's next to her  
listening. He shrugs then whispers something to her. Angela gives him a look and then answers.

"Chili's five o'clock sharp. Be there."

Pam absorbs her new information,  
and makes a break for reception, trying not to get caught. When she stopped leaning on the door, it closed fast, making a noise. She made it to her chair before they could open the door, and Pam sighes.

"Doing some detective work Beesly?"

She gasps, and whirls around to find  
Jim, and his lopsided grin at her desk.

"Jim! You scared the crap out of me!  
Don't do that!"

Jim gave her a smile.

"Sure. As long as you tell me what you  
were doing."

Pam looked behind Jim, and saw  
Karen staring straight at her. Pam looked back to Jim, ignoring her gaze, and told him everything she knew. When she was done he slowly nodded.

"Interesting. Good detective work  
Beesly. Now, we definitely have to go check out their meeting at Chili's. But undercover, so they don't recognize us."

After the club ends, and Toby sends  
them off, to Michael's dismay, she and Jim see'sDwight, Anglea, Ryan, and Kelly leave as a group. Andy's about to say goodbye to Angela, when she puts her finger against his mouth.

"I will see you tomorrow Andrew.  
Good day."

Jim says goodbye to Karen, while  
Pam waits uncomfortably, noticing that Karen is taking her time. Pam and Jim go to the local dollar store, and buy some quirky disguises. Jim ends up with a thick mustache, glasses, and a fake scar on the back of his back, and face. Pam has her hair in a bun, under a baseball cap, with glasses, and she borrows Jim's heavy trench coat style jacket. She applies a fake tattoo to her ankle, and they buy Jim a cheap black shirt. When they see each other, they burst out laughing, and they make their way to Chili's.

When they enter, they find a booth  
right behind the one Angela and Dwight is occupying. They were speaking in hushed tones, which made it impossible for Jim and Pam to hear them, A minute later, Ryan, and Kelly joined them. Pam and Jim are now completely quiet, trying to listen in on their conversation. She hears Dwight start.

"Alright everyone. We all know why  
we are here. Ryan suspects that Pam is on to us."

Kelly speaks up.

"It's not just Ryan. I think so too. She  
was asking too many questions."

Dwight rolled his eyes.

"You're just paranoid."

Angela shook her head.

"I think she knows something too.  
Ryan, after you called us, I heard the door to the office close. Then I saw Pam talking to Jim, all secretive like. It looked serious. They are never serious."

Pam looked at Jim. He gave her a  
smile and he gently squeezed her shoulder. She heard Dwight speak.

"Well, if that's true, then they could  
be listening now."

Pam could feel their eyes on the back  
of her, and Jim's head. They were the only one's close enough to Angela's table to listen in on their conversations. She was really nervous now. Dwight was getting out of his seat, and made his way to their booth. Jim whispered in her ear.

"I got this."

"Hello Pam. And Jim? How are you  
my friends? Care to tell me why you are dressed like buffoons?"

Jim turned to Dwight and started  
speaking German. Dwight, knowing German, replied, and he and Jim started having a conversation. Halfway through their conversation Dwight looked scared, and Jim was using his mock anger voice. Dwight looked at the both of them and made his way back to his seat.

"It wasn't them. Jim is too stupid to  
know German, and I know Pam takes French."

Pam whispered to Jim.

"I didn't know you know German."

"After I found out that Dwight knew, I  
had to learn."

"What did you guys talk about?"  
asked Pam.

Jim gave her a chuckle.

"I'll tell you later."

Pam heard Ryan speak.

"Okay, it's not them, but still. We  
could go to juvie. Or even jail! I don't want that on my record!"

Pam heard some arguing at the front  
of the restaurant, and saw Michael burst in looking from table, to table. When he spots the table Dwight's at, he rushes there at the speed of light.

"Dwwwwwwight!"

Dwight looks surprised and guilty.

"Michael, what a pleasant surprise?  
Care to join us?"

He extended his hand, but Michael  
slapped it away.

"How could you Dwight? My loyal  
number two, my ass! And you too Ryan! What the hell? Angela, I always thought better of you! And Kelly, sweet, sweet, Indian Kelly. Why? I thought we came to an agreement!"

Pam looked at Jim, more puzzled  
than before. Dwight looked at Michael sadly.

"We had to! We……. broke into her  
car, and found some papers on you. Weird stuff. Same thing with her assistant Hunter. There were tapes in there. They were sex tapes Michael! Of a bunch of people! Some kids we found on the internet are dead! She's a dangerous woman Michael! We had to tell Principal Wallace! There was no way we could let her do it again somewhere else."

Michael looked shocked, and  
surprised, but still defensive.

"Even if that's true, she won't be able  
to get a good paying job almost anywhere! You ruined her life."

"Actually, if I may be blunt." said  
Dwight. "She ruined it all by herself"

"How did you know it was us?" asked  
Kelly sheepishly.

"Guys! I have told you this a million  
times. You never listen. Me and Wallace are pretty close. I asked, and he told."

After that, as the waitress was about  
to come to Pam, and Jim's table, they made a dash for the exit. Leaving, unseen. As Jim drove Pam to her home, not needing directions (as she, Jim, and Dwight, hung out at her house on many occasions), they talked about what they witnessed.

"So apparently, Dwight broke into a  
car, stole our Vice Principal's sex tapes, and watched to hear the name of who she was having sex with, looked them up on the internet, and found that some of them were dead? Wow." said Jim.

Pam felt the same way.

"But what does Michael have to do  
with that? Did Ms. Levinson and Michael………. do it?"

It was disgusting, and weird to think  
about. Jim pulled over to her house, and opened her door to let her out like a gentleman. Without thinking Pam kissed him on the cheek and walked to her door. When she realized what she did, she turned around, but Jim was already gone. Smiling, she made her way to her bedroom, and flopped down on her bead. Her mom entered, and when she saw her, she gave her a smile.

"Roy?"

"Yeah…... Wait, no. Mom, I have  
something to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Again, if you want a chapter in a specific person's POV, tell me in the comments. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned in two days for a new chapter!


	7. The Almost Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has to decide between Andy, or Dwight. Slightly similar to the episode "The Duel", but not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reminder*
> 
> Any opinions made by the characters in the fics are not necessarily mine. I only write the characters how I think they would react to situations.

Angela's POV

He gave her an ultimatum. Break up   
with Andy, or he won't be with her. There shouldn't be any thought. Angela loves Dwight. She loves how she feels when she's with him, and she loves how he makes her feel. Andy on the other hand is annoying, stupid, and he only talks about going to Cornell. He does treat her right though. The decision should be easy, but after this afternoon it's not.

Flashback

Angela was standing in the parking   
lot of the school waiting for her father to pick her up, as her small beetle was getting repaired. Dwight insisted he fixed her car, but she didn't want to take the risk. She had been waiting for over twenty minutes, and everyone had almost left. The only people left were Angela, Creed, and Phyllis. Dwifht had left a few minutes ago, but had slipped a corn husk doll he made for her in her backpack. Phyllis had offered herself a ride, as part of their deal. Then, she decided to invite herself over for a sleepover at Angela's house.

After she found out about Dwight   
and Angela, Phyllis kept asking for things in return for keeping the secret. Today it was a car ride. Angela tapped her foot impatiently, and stared off into the distance. There, she saw Creed fighting a racoon with a stick. What a weirdo. Phyllis tapped Angela's shoulder.

"What's taking your father so long?"

"He's a very busy man." said Angela   
through gritted teeth.

"I should have left with Bob."   
mumbled Phyllis.

Angela let out an exasperated sigh.   
Phyllis was right though. Where was her father? After another ten minutes her father appeared. Angela opened the door to the second row and held out her hand sarcastically for her to enter. Phyllis rolled her eyes and climbed in. She was struggling to get into her seat, tempting Angela to make a joke about her weight, but she knew she would get scolded later by her father if she did, so Angela kept silent. When the car started to leave the parking lot Phyllis spoke.

"Thank you Mr. Martin for driving   
me to your home, and letting me sleep over on such short notice."

"Yes."

That was all he said, but it was a lot,   
for her father since he wasn't one for talking, unless it was for business, or lectures to Angela. He rarely even spoke to his wife. The drive home was painful, and Phyllis looked really uncomfortable. She might have even been silently regretting her decision to stay over. Angela hoped so. Phyllis was a wretched cow. When her father asked Phyllis how school was, she blurted out:

"Angela's dating Andy Bernard and-"

Before she could finish, Angela   
clamped her arm over Phyllis's mouth, successfully muffling the rest of her words. Her father turned towards Angela.

"Really?" he said, not in a   
disappointed way, but in an interested one.

"He's a good kid. His family has some   
big cash. Very respectable. Good choice." her father said while shaking his head.

"Wait. Phyllis, what were you going  
to say?"

Angela held her breath. If Phyllis   
revealed one of her secrets, the rest were sure to come. She waited patiently for the fireworks.

"Oh, I was going to say, Angela's   
dating Andy Bernard and is very happy. That's it."

Angela opened her eyes, which she   
hadn't realised were closed. Phyllis shot her a smile, which she gladly, and gratefully returned. The rest of the ride back was peaceful. Sometimes Phyllis and Angela would spot funny things on the road and they would laugh. Almost like friends. It was……… different. It was nice. When she got inside, Angela haphazardly threw her stuff on a chair. The first mistake of the night. The second, and final mistake occurred when they played a game Phyllis called Kiss or Miss.

Phyllis or Angela would give the   
name of a student or teacher, and they would say whether they would kiss them or not. They started off fine, her father asked them if they wanted anythng to drink and they asked for some lemonade. He left, then they got to the one person, she thought would be left out.

"Okay, okay Angela. Dwight. Kiss or   
miss? Wait. What kind of question is that? Of course you would say yes."

Angela gave Phyllis a look.

"Shh! My father could be listening."

Phyllis looked petrified, like in the   
Harry Potter book Dwight kept reading to her. She didn't like the idea of dark magic, or magic really of any kind. Angela turned around to find her father in the doorway, drinks in his hands. He looked so furious, Pompeii had nothing on him. 

"Angela. Can I talk to you in the   
hallway? Now."

He set the drinks on the table in her   
room and she followed him into the hallway.

"Care to explain what Phyllis   
meant?"

"It was nothing. She is overtired. We   
really should be getting to bed." said Angela stone faced. 

He looked at her skeptically. Her   
father then reached in her backpack to find a corn husk doll with a tag on it that read:

"To Angela: My monkey."

Angela scrambled for an answer.

"It was a gift! From Andy."

"Andy Bernard, the rich boy, can   
make corn husk dolls?" asked her father.

"He bought it! He just added the tag!"

She thought she had stumped him,   
but when he reached into her coat pocket, he found the final evidence. A beet.

"I found this in your coat pocket   
today when you came home. Now, I'm pretty sure Andy isn't a beet farmer. That belongs to the Schrute's I think. And IF you're going to say it could be any beet, take a look."

He rotated the beet to show a sticker   
that said Schrute Farms. When she saw the sticker, Anglea knew. That was it. The flood gates opened, and everything came spilling out. Andy kissing her, she kissing Dwight. Being in a relationship with two boys. Dwight giving her the ultimatum. Everything. When she was done, she wiped her tears with a tissue her father provided.

"Don't worry Angela, the solution is  
easy. You dump the stupid beet boy, and marry Andrew. The end. He's the one with the future. You said it yourself. He's going to Cornell. Dwight Schrute is going to take his family's beet farm, and then die. That's it."

Angela took a step back from her   
father.

"Dwight is not stupid! He knows   
more about bears, farming, and survival, then you ever will! He's even teaching me to defend myself, so I don't have to rely on a man to protect me. Also, Andy would save himself, over me any day. And……. I love Dwight!"

With that, she stormed off to her   
father's car, keys in hand. The engine wasn't working, so she put her head in her hands. Angela thought about everything. Her father, Phyllis, Andy, Dwight. She thinks about what she said to her father. She knows what she has to do.

End of Flashback

Angela drives far, until she reaching  
her destination: Schrute Farms. She gets out of the truck, and makes her way to the barn, where she knows Dwight spends all his time. She slowly opened the barn doors, to find Dwight laying on a hay bale, hands behind his head, looking up at the stars. When he hears the doors open, he sits up.

"Who is it? I know martial arts! I   
keep weapons on me at all times!"

Angela stepped out of the shadows,   
looking like a mess. Her hair was disheveled, her shirt was wrinkly, and her shoes were full of mud. But when she locked eyes with him, she could tell he didn't see that. He just saw the woman he loved. 

"Monkey?"

Without missing a beat, Angela raced   
into Dwight's arms. She held him for a minute before saying:

"I choose you."

Dwight gave her a smile.

"What about Andy?"

She pulled away.

"I'll take care of him."

She dialed his number on her phone.

"Andy."

"Angela? What time is it? What's the   
matter my flower?"

"Meet me at the park near my house.  
Now."

She hanged up, and looked to see   
Dwight's huge smile. The more he looked at her, the more his smile faltered.

"Monkey I'm- I'm sorry. For making   
you choose. But you had to. I couldn't keep sharing you with that nitwit."

Angela understood. She would be   
extremely jealous if Dwight was dating her, and some other floozy. She gave him a quick peck, then grabbed her coat, straightened her clothes, and her hair, walked out of the barn, and drove to the park. She then sat on a bench, and waited. After a minute, her thoughts started to go against her. 'What if Andy got mad, and tried to hurt Dwight? He's had anger issues in the past. What if he hurts her? What if-'. Angela's thought's got cut off as she saw Andy approach her bench.

"Hello my flower! What couldn't wait   
till the morning?"

"Andy, I'm breaking up with you."

To say he looked shocked was an   
understatement. He kept looking around, words not forming. Something finally came out, but it was high-pitched and hard to hear.

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Also, I thought you should know, me   
and Dwight were secretly dating while you and me were."

Andy looked even more flabbergasted.

"You, and Dwight?"

Angela nodded. He massaged his   
forehead.

"When? When did it start?"

Angela swallowed.

"The parking lot. After you kissed me."

Andy stood up.

"Son of a bitch! He kissed you after he   
helped me try to woo you? What the hell?"

Angela stopped.

"He helped you woo me?"

Andy nodded.

"No wonder." said Angela.

Andy looked confused.

"What?" he said.

"That was the worst experience of my  
life. I think he set you up. Sorry."

Andy paced around the bench.

"So he told me to do the opposite of   
what you liked on purpose! That bastard!"

Andy started to run, with Angela after   
him. He got into his car, and she went to her father's car, and sped after him. While she was driving, she dialed Dwight to warn him.

"D, I saw him! He was really   
mad! Be careful!" she shouted into her phone.

"Don't worry Monkey, I am always   
prepared!" Dwight said on the other line.

When they reached Schrute Farms,   
Angela chased Andy to the barn. He then threw open the doors to find a fully armed Dwight. Andy turned towards Angela, who had caught up.

"You warned him? Seriously?!"

Dwight took a step forward.

"You don't want to try me pall! I've   
got enough weapons in this barn to take down a small army!"

Before anything could happen, the   
barn doors burst open to reveal Phyllis in her nightgown, followed by Oscar, also in night clothes.

"Everyone stop! Amgela made her   
decision Andy, and I know it sucks that she cheated on you, but that's no excuse for violence. She won't be the last one, I promise. Dwight! Stand down! Put your weapons away! And Angela! Angela, Angela, Angela. What have you gotten yourself into? You've done enough damage by tugging on two men's heartstrings." said Oscar.

Andy took one look at Dwight, and   
then Angela, and left. Dwight stood down, and Angela walked over to him. Oscar and Phyllis left after Angela thanked them, leaving her and Dwight alone.

"So that's that. Want me to make you   
some beet salad?"

She said yes, and they ate under the   
stars. While the fireflies flew past, they basked in each other's presence holding each other till morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Next fic is going to be in Pam's POV. See you soon!


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam helps out a somewhat-friend, and realizes something in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but it has some drama. Also much Jam.

Pam's POV

Pam walked into the bathroom to   
freshen up, and to get a break from Michael. Not that he was being rude, but ever since Jan left, he'd been crazy. Now, he was hitting on Holly, but he was being pretty subtle (for himself) about it. Jim had talked to Michael about her (as he told her later), and convinced Michael to be friends with Holly first. So instead of Michael being crazy, he kept coming to reception to ask Pam things. One time he even asked what cologne was the most irresistible to a woman.

Pam's break from Michael was   
interrupted when she spotted Karen at the sink. Not knowing what to do, she went to the open mirror and fixed her hair a bit, before putting on a light coat of lip gloss.

"So. How are things with Roy?"

Pam jumped, then whirled around to   
see Karen facing her.

"Oh, um, good. Yeah. You and Jim?"

Karen nodded.

"I'm glad things are good, and yes,   
things are great with Jim. Really amazing."

Karen stopped speaking, and the   
silence that followed was extremely awkward.

"Did you hear?" said Karen abruptly.

Pam turned towards her, leaning on   
the sink.

"No? I'm not sure. The only people I   
really talk to are Dwight, and sometimes Jim. Both are not the gossip type."

Karen took a step closer. And   
whispered:

"Well, I heard that while Angela was   
dating Andy, she was having a secret affair with Dwight. And then, the other day, Andy almost fought Dwight, till Phyllis and Oscar showed up. I think she and Dwight are now together."

Pam gasped. She thought back to her  
findings the other day. Both Angela, and Dwight left the room for exactly nineteen minutes. Were they secretly hooking up then? It sort of made sense, in a weird way. She knew Angela liked Dwight, and she was a bit confused when she dated Andy. But to cheat? She didn't think Angela, the good girl, would cheat on her boyfriend.

"I can't believe Angela of all people   
would do that. Maybe Meredith, maybe even Kelly, but Angela?" said Pam.

Karen nodded.

"I didn't believe either when I first   
heard it. But when I saw Andy today shooting eye daggers at Dwight, I believed it. I heard Kelly whispering, and she called Angela a slut. I even heard Kevin call her a whore. Listen, I don't like Angela as much as the next person, but calling someone a slut and a whore? That's horrible. Especially behind their back."

Pam thinks back, and remembers   
Andy being more hostile than usual to Dwight. She didn't think Kelly could be so mean, even though most of the time she doesn't really know what she's saying. And Kevin, well, he was just Kevin.

"Wow." said Pam.

Karen nodded, and checked her   
watch.

"Gotta go, can't spend too much time   
in here, or Michael will think I'm on my period. We all know how that goes."

Pam understood what she meant, and   
chuckled slightly. One time Meredith was in the bathroom for ten minutes, and when she came out Michael asked her questions like:

'How are you feeling? Need some   
chocolate? Do you need some painkillers? Got some in my desk. Ooooh, everyone watch out, Meredith is mooooody.'

Sometimes Michael is really sweet,   
but sometimes he's an ass. He has like a double personality. Not wanting to get teased by Michael, she splashed some water on her face and walked towards the exit. When she was about to reach the door handle, she heard a sniffle. Pam took a step back and knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

Upon recognizing the voice, Pam   
pushed the door, revealing it to be open, and saw Angela sitting on the floor, tears in her eyes. Pam sat down next to her.

"I can't- I can't believe Kelly would   
call me that. Even though- Even though it's true. And Kevin! I- I'm not always nice to him, but I thought we were friends!" said Angela through her tears.

Pam put a hand on her shoulder and   
took out a tissue. She was going to worry about Michael, but this was more important. He can tease Pam all he wants.

"I shouldn't have cheated on him, I   
know it was wrong, but how could anyone be with him? He's a pushover, and a people pleaser. He- My father, he's going to be mad. He wants me to marry Andy and live a stupid wealthy, boring life. I don't want that. I………. haven't been going home after school these last few days. I've been staying at Dwight's family beet farm. I texted my father that before blocking his number. I'm old enough to live where I choose. It- It's different, living there, but it's better than my house. Though Mose is a little weird."

Pam was shocked. She never knew   
much about Angela's home life, especially not about how bad it is. She didn't know how pressured Angela was about her future. Was she going to college? Pam had been accepted to art school against Roy's wishes. She felt like she needed to get away from Scranton for a while. Or Jim. She needed to get away from Jim, and Karen, and Roy. God, she hated Roy. Just the other day, his temper flared up, and he tipped over a table. Hearing about Angela's life gave her new strength.

"It's okay Angela. Hold your head   
high, because after a few months, you won't see these people till reunious. And who cares what they think, as long as you're honest with yourself, and the people you care about."

Pam realized that she needed to   
follow her own advice. She gave Angela an awkward quick hug, and made her way out of the bathroom, and back to the club. Michael was about to say something stupid, but she brushed past him. She taped Jim on the shoulder.

"Hey, could I talk to you in the   
hallway?"

Jim turned towards her.

"Sure Beesly, give me a sec."

Pam confidently strided out of the   
room again, and into the hallway, where she was met with Dwight.

"Oh hey-"

She was cut off with a hug. While they   
were hugging Dwight whispered:

"You can do it."

Pam was about to ask him what he   
meant, when he pulled away and winked, making her realize that he knew what she was going to do. Jim met her out in the hallway, hands in pockets, looking like the same old Jim.

"So, what did you want to-"

Pam cut Jim off with a kiss, which he   
returned. It was only for a second, and Pam was the first to back away.

"Oh my god, I don't know- You have a   
girlfriend. I am so sorry!"

Pam started freaking out, but was  
stopped when Jim kissed her. This time forceful, and full of passion. Pam melted in his arms, and into the kiss.

"Pam I have always loved you. Ever   
since the first day of school with you, me, and Dwight hanging around together. I just………. I never found the courage to tell you until the dance. But you rejected me, so I left. It was a stupid move, but I couldn't take seeing you with Roy."

Pam smiled.

"I love you too." she said.

They were about to embrace when   
they heard something drop. They both whirled around to find Roy standing in the hallway, drinks spilled on the floor.

"What did you say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! After writing this chapter, I realized I needed to extend how many chapters there were overall. Next chapter will be in Dwight's POV.


	9. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight sets put to right the wrongs made by his fellow classmates, and he ends up being the hero of thr day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this pic is posted later than usual I had some family stuff. I hope you enjoy!

Dwight's POV

Dwight stepped into the hallway with   
a specific reason in mind. While he went to accounting, only a few minutes ago, he noticed that everyone's eyes were on him as he walked over there. Everyone except Oscar, as he was being slightly polite. Dwight silently thanked him for it. He simply went over to Angela's desk, and asked for the shipping records, but noticed Kevin, Meredith, and Creed eyeing him suspiciously.

"Here's the records you asked for."   
said Angela while holding the files out for him to grab.

Kevin lifted an eyebrow.

"What else do you ask for?

Dwight and Angela both glared at   
him, making Kevin quickly look down at his work. Dwight took the files, and made his way back to his desk. After a few minutes, he heard shouting coming from accounting, and saw Angela storm out of the room. Dwight put his work down, and slowly followed Angela to the girls bathroom. He stopped short before going in, and opted for the vent method again.

Just like before, he unscrewed the   
screws on the vent and shimmied inside. He could see Pam's bright, white keds, and he could see Karen's wedged shoes. He heard them gossip about him, and Angela, and he got angry. He trusted Pam, and now she was listening to rumours, true rumours that is, but that's not the point. He and Pam have been friends since school began, and Dwight trusts Pam, even over Jim with some things. Including secrets.

Dwight hears Karen say something   
about Kevin and Kelly insulting Angela, and he gets mad, but then he hears Karen and Pam defending her, and Dwight relaxes. Maybe there are some good people in The Business Club. After he heard Karen leave, he was about to leave himself, when he heard a sniffle. He could tell by the sound of the sniffle that it was Angela's. He wondered how that could be, when he remembered the reason why he was looking into the girl's bathroom in the first place. 

Dwight all of a sudden got really   
protective. The people of the office made his Angela cry. Justice needed to be served. Just like Admiral Adama would, if his lover Laura Roslin was harmed. He started to shimmy out, and was almost at the end, when Dwight heard Pam's soothing voice comforting Angela. He made his way out, and sat on the floor, smiling. Pam was the best friend in the world.

Dwight screwed back the vent, and   
slowly made his way back. He stopped at the water fountain, but left when he saw Pam. He slowly walked back to the room, and saw Pam talking to Jim. She motioned to Jim to meet her in the hallway, to which he gave her a smile. Silly Jim. Even Dwight knew what Pam wanted to talk about. Something she should have said a long time ago.

Pam came back into the hallway, and  
Dwight greeted her with a hug. He was not one for showing emotions, but Pam had done him a huge favor without knowing it. She started speaking, but he cut her off:

"You can do it." he whispered.

He quickly pulled away, nervous that   
someone would notice them, and get the wrong idea. He gave her a wink, to show her what he meant by his words, and made a swift exit. When he returned to the office, he decided to let justice be served. He lured everyone into the break room for food, and treats, which he always had in case of emergencies, and closed the door. In a separate room, Dwight lured Kelly, and Kevin in the room by saying that the party was there, when it in fact was in the break room, which was just a big dressing room connected to the huge closet in which they worked.

Dwight then locked them in there,   
using the only key that opened that door. He sound proofed the room, and there were no windows, being that it was another, huge dressing room, converted to their meeting space. No one would hear, or see them for the remainder of the day. When Kelly, and Kevin realized what was happening, it was too late. Satisfied, Dwight went over to Angela's desk, where she was still working, and told her about his plan.

"Monkey, the people who called you   
those bad names are getting what they deserve. Justice is being served."

Angela turned towards him.

"Dwight, I didn't ask you to imprison  
those who have wronged me, I don't care what they say. As Pam told me, the only people I need to worry about, are the people I care about."

Angela caressed his cheek, and then  
looked at her work.

"I mean, that's not exactly what she   
said……….." said Dwight.

Angela looked up from her work.

"Are you saying, you know what she   
said? As in, you were there?"

Dwight shrugged.

"I saw you flee the office, and I   
wanted to make sure you were okay. Don't worry, I didn't go inside the girl's restroom. Though if I did, it wouldn't be the first time." said Dwight.

Angela gave him a mildly   
surprised/shocked face, which he returned with a smile. He would do anything for her. Dwight was about to lean in for a kiss, when he heard some comotion out in the hallway. He grabbed something from his desk, and slipped it behind his back. He quickly, yet stealthily, made his way into the hallway to find Roy attacking Jim. 

Roy had him pinned on the floor, and  
he looked as mad as a bull. Thankfully, Dwight knew a thing or two about keeping an animal under check. Roy was about to take another swing at Jim, who already looked beaten, and bruised, when Dwight grabbed the back of Roy's head and sprayed the pepper spray he had behind his back, directly into his eyes. 

Both Roy, and Pam screamed, Roy's   
obviously the loudest. Instead of rushing to Roy's side, Pam went over to Jim, who looked pretty bad. From his pant's pocket, Dwight produced real handcuffs, which he stole- err, took from the sheriff's office, and handcuffed Roy to a pipe on the floor which looked sturdy enough. Dwight was about to head back inside after feeling that the threat was dealt with, when Pam said:

"Dwight! Thank you! That was, really   
brave."

He turned towards her and shrugged.

"Nothing anyone else would have   
done in my place."

"No, Dwight, you don't understand.   
You are the only one here who is prepared. So when something did happen, like today, you were the only one ready, and who actually came outside to see what was going on."

Jim gave him a smile.

"Yeah Dwight, that was really cool of   
you. Thank you."

Dwight returned his smile and made   
his way inside. When he walked in, he noticed Angela was standing in the doorway.

"Dwight. That was……….. really brave,   
and kinda hot of you." 

Now Dwight isn't one for receiving  
thanks for something anyone could do, but when it comes from Angela, he understands the appeal. Somehow, the pepper spray ends up on the floor, and Angela is in Dwight's arms before he could blink. They were making out passionately, and wildy, like animals, one not more animalistic than the other. They ended up in accounting, her on Oscar's desk, and him on top of her. Who knows how far they would go, but after a little bit, Angela pulled away slightly.

"As much as I would love to………. go   
further, we are in school, and we could be interrupted at any moment. We can save this for later."

Dwight gave her a sly grin, and moved   
away from her, fixing his shirt which had become untucked, and his glasses, which had been thrown on the floor carelessly by himself. He dusted himself off and returned to his desk, not bothering to enjoy the fake party he set up. Every so often, he would sneak a glance at Angela from a distance, and sometimes she would look his way at the exact same time, and they would stare into each other's eyes, before looking away.

That went on for about five minutes,  
until he heard some talking in the hallway. He went out to find Principal Wallace standing in the hallway. Pam was yelling at Roy, tears streaming down her face, and Jim was still on the floor, Pam next to him. Karen was nowhere to be seen, making Dwight think that she had no idea about Jim and Pam yet. That made him chuckle. When Principal Wallace spotted him his frown turned into a smile.

"Dwight! I heard you were the hero   
today! The handcuffs were a bit much, but still, I appreciate it. Now, I need you to uncuff Roy, and meet me in my office."

Dwight obliged, and uncuffed him.  
Roy rubbed his wrists and gave Pam and Jim the evil eye. They made their way to Principal Wallace's office, closed the door, and sat down.

"Now Dwight, tell me what   
happened."

"Well, Principal Wallace, I heard a  
commotion in the hallway, and saw the perp, Roy, on top of Jim and beating him to a pulp, if I may add. Jim isn't very strong, and has zero muscle, so I can assume Jim did no real damage to Roy. I sprayed the assailant directly in the eyes and handcuffed him to a pipe just in case he tried to attack me too. May I add, that Jim Halpert looks like he has a broken arm, and a very bruised face. I can tell he has a broken arm, in case you're wondering, because I too once broke my arm, and he was holding it the same way." said Dwight.

Principal Wallace shook his head.

"Alright, Roy, do you deny that those   
events occured?"

Dwight stared into Roy's eyes.

"Uh, no. I do not deny that." said Roy.

Principal Wallace smiled.

"Good, good, we're on the same page.   
Now answer me this? Why did you beat up Jim Halpert?"

Roy swallowed.

"He……… he and my girlfriend kissed.   
I got upset, and did some things I shouldn't have."

"Okay then. Roy, you are   
suspended from school for three days. Your work will be sent to you in the mail, and it will go on your permanent record, and you will have detention for a week afterwards. Understand? We do not condone, or allow violence in the school. Roy you can go, Dwight could you stay a second?"

Roy left, and Dwight remained seated,   
wondering what the Principal would say.

"Dwight, today you took initiative,   
and helped protect your classmates, so I will make you the official leader of the hall monitors, as you have asked to be for so long. And-" 

Principal Wallace produced a   
certificate.

"I will give you, when you graduate,   
The Brave Citizens Award, which has year after year been given to the senior who has shone bravery over the course of the year. Congrats, Dwight."

Dwight couldn't be happier.   
He had the girl of his dreams, and he had the job of his dreams. Things were going his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be a time Jump. Not sure who's POV it will be in. If you want a chapter with a specific person's POV comment who. Thanks!


	10. Reserved Only For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom has swept Scranton High. Dwight just wants his prom to be perfect, but not everything goes according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm really late, this one is a long one, and it took me a while to write and edit it. Hope you enjoy!

Dwight's POV

May of This Year

Ever since Dwight had become the   
leader of the hall monitors, the school was the most secure it had ever been. Obviously, Jim dumped Karen, who then moved away, never to be seen again. Jim and Pam had been very happy together, which encouraged their pranking even more than before. Dwight was the first one to understand that, as he was often pranked by the both of them. He knows it's all in good fun. Sometimes. He and Angela had been very happy, and she moved all her stuff into Schrute Farms where she is living. She makes the best food, and his family adores her. And she likes them……….. to a point. (She and Mose didn't really get along) 

Michael and Holly had been the best   
of friends, goofing, and joking around. Dwight could tell that Michael was really happy. After the whole fiasco, Andy started to go out with the new girl Erin, who was a bit odd. Andy was happy, so that was all that mattered. Sadly for Ryan, he and Kelly's relationship was going strong, and all she talked about was what dress to wear to prom, and how she was going to win prom queen for sure. Almost everyone had a date to prom. Emphasis on almost.

Dwight stood over Michael's shoulder,   
peering at the different faces in last year's yearbook. Each page Michael would either stare at a girl for a second, and then flip the page after saying something that he didn't like about her, or just turn the page without looking.

"Ahh, all these people suck! I need a   
newer yearbook!"

"Michael, this year's yearbook doesn't  
come out for another month, you know that." said Dwight matter-of-factly.

"God, Dwight! Oh course I know that!  
What do you take me for?" said Michael annoyingly.

Dwight sighed.

"Sure, sure. Wait……….. what about   
Holly? I know you really like her."

Michael contemplated it for a   
moment.

"Me and her………. we're just friends."

Dwight slapped the picture of Holly   
that Michael had turned to.

"So then go as friends! I'm pretty sure   
she doesn't have a date. You could make a moooove. Come on Michael."

Dwight patted Michael's back and left   
his office, closing the door behind him. Michael needed to think about it on his own. Dwight left the room, and went to the cafeteria. There by the front, was a small little booth with a few kids from his classes behind it.

"Hi would you like- Oh, Dwight. What   
can we do for you?"

"Yes, I would like to purchase two   
tickets for prom please."

Everyone looked shocked. A girl he  
knew as Jesse, spoke up.

"Dwight, you have a date?"

Dwight scoffed.

"Uh, duh. Now, here's the money. Can   
I have the tickets please?"

He held out the money, and Jesse   
took it slowly, while Dwight made a face. While she was putting the money away she asked:

"So, Dwight. Who are you going  
with?"

"That is none of your buisness." said  
Dwight as he turned away.

"Actually!" said Jesse. "I need to write  
down the names of the people who have the tickets, in case they get stolen.

Dwight slowly turned around and   
sighed.

"If you must know, I'm going with   
Angela Martin."

There was a collective gasp between  
the boothmates, including Jesse.

"Her?" said one of the others. "Isn't   
she like a cold hearted bitch?"

After saying that, the kid covered his   
mouth, and everyone kicked him under the table.

"For your information, if she wants to,  
Angela can be very nice. If she's rude to you, it's because your either stupid, or doing something stupid. So you either must be a pig, or have idiotic friends. I believe the former. Don't let me catch you saying anything bad avout her again. I live on a farm, I know how to deal with bad animals." said Dwight.

With that, tickets in hand, he   
marched off, back to the office, and sat down, arms crossed. Jim turned to look at him.

"Did you offer them survival lessons   
in exchange for the tickets, and they said no, so you had to buy them? With real money?"

Dwight gave Jim an annoyed look.

"No Jim. I might as well have."

"So then………… what's the matter?   
Cost too much money?" said Jim, now interested.

"No. They insulted Angela."

Jim gave a small pat to Dwight's   
shoulder, which Dwight brushed off.

"Sorry dude." said Jim.

Dwight went over to Angela's desk to   
give her the ticket, when he was interupted by the door opening. In walked Jesse, who was now standing, looked pretty good. She had long legs, nice sized hips, and nice looking watermelons. She saw Dwight, and walked over to accounting to apologize.

"Listen, Dwight, Angela, I am so sorry   
that my friend said that. He wasn't very nice, and I came here to apologize."

Angela looked at him quizzically and   
he nodded to Jesse who sized him up. She then put a finger to her mouth and bit on it, before walking away. As an old boss of Dwight's once said: he knows the effect he has on women. Angela gave her a dirty look, clearly noticing the gesture.

"D, what did that skank mean?"

Dwight sighed and kissed her   
forehead.

"Monkey, when I was in the cafateria   
to get tickets, they asked me who the other ticket was for, and I said your name and one of them…………… insulted you.

Angela's eyes were dark full of rage.

"What did they say D? What was it!?"

He knew what was going to happen   
next, so he didn't delay the innevitable.

"One of them, I think his name was   
Josh, called you a cold hearted birch."

"Did you defend me at least?" said a   
very angry Angela.

"Monkey, of course! I would always   
defend you honor. No matter what. Now come here." said Dwight.

He leaned in for a kiss but she pulled  
away.

"Later, D. I have buisness to take care  
of first."

She exited the room making Dwight   
trail behind her. He checked his watch. There was no way he was getting any work done now. Angela stormed into the cafateria, and once Josh saw who was walking up to him, it was too late, being that Angela is very short, and hard to see far away. She marched up to the booth and shouted:

"Which one of you ticket selling   
creeps is Josh?"

Everyone pointed to a scrawny   
looking kid wearing green. He stood up and went around the booth to face her. Before he could say anything though, she kicked him in the nuts, and spat on the floor next to him.

"Next time you insult me, do it to my  
face jerk!"

She stormed out, looking as sexy as   
ever. Dwight looked on in awe.He slowly followed, ignoring the words of the other students. After he broke out of the trance, he quickly jogged to catch up to her. When he reached Angela, he pinned her arms against the wall, and started to make out with her.

"Monkey…………. That was really hot."

Angela smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed the show." said   
Angela sarcastically.

He really loved her.

The Day of Prom

Dwight looked into the mirror. He   
had his best tux on, cleaned and pressed, his shoes were really shiny, as Mose shinned them. He walked down the steps, out the door, and to his ride. He had found an old carriage and thought it was beautiful. It was also very ugly, so he spent many days restoring it when Angela wasn't around, or while she was out. It was now painted a beautiful white, with flowers decorating the sides. He had his brother Mose drive the carriage after his many requests, so Dwight had him dress nicely. He got in, and gave a map to Mose. Angela was getting ready at Pam's so they made their way over to the Beesly house.

When they got there, Dwight   
retrieved a small box from the seat next to him, and put it behind his back. Mose jumped down from the driver's seat, put his hands behind his back like Dwight had told him too, and Dwight went to the door. When he knocked, the door flew open, revealing a beautiful Pam.

"Hey, you're not Jim. Just kidding,  
come inside Dwight." She looked out the door at the carraige. "Is that for Angela? Wow. That's wonderful, she'll love it. By the way, you look good."

Dwight thanked Pam, and really took   
a look at her. She had a whitish pinkish colored dress. Her hair was half up, half down, and was curled. It had sparkles in it, and her makeup was nice, but not over the top. Her dress was a ball gown, but just a little less fluffier. Kind of like the one from A Cinderella Story. Not that he had watched it or anything. Pam had on some small heels, and was carying a beautiful clutch.

"You look really nice." said Dwight   
genuinely.

He never gave false compliments.   
Only sarcastic one's. This wasn't sarcastic. Jim would love her. Then, he heard the steps on the staircase creak to reveal a stunning Angela. His breath got caught in his throat, as he stared at the most stunning thing in the universe. 

Her hair was up in a bun, with a peice   
of hair falling in front of her face. She had on a blue dress, with long slightly puffy sleeves that were see-through. There was a little slit that reached up higher than Dwight would have expected from her. It had blue and purple flowers on the front, with a very small train in the back. Her bun had two blue flowers in it, and her heels were also a nice shade of purple. It was different than her usual mute colors, but it looked nice. She looked like heaven.

Angela finished walking down the   
stairs and faced him.

"You look- You look beautiful." said   
Dwight.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and  
said:

"Thank you Dwight. You look very   
handsome yourself."

He took the box from behind his back   
and handed it to her, hands shaking. She gave him a smile, and opened it to find a partly blue and white flowerd hand woven bracelet. He explained:

"It's a Schrute tradition to make a   
beautiful bracelet made out of flowers to give to a girl, to show her you love her. I thought now would be the appropiate time to give it."

Angela looked up at him.

"Dwight, that's the nicest thing   
anyone's ever given me. I love it."

Pam laughed, making Angela and   
Dwight turn towards her, forgetting she was there in the first place.

"Wait till you see what's outside."

Angela gave Dwight a confused look.   
He guestured towards the door. She stayed put, and reached into her clutch, to produce a partial white, partial blue flower and pinned it to his tux. He looked down at it and smiled, the finishing touch to his ensemble.

"For you. I found it the other day   
while I was at the florist shop, and thought of you."

"Thank you Monkey." said Dwight as   
he looped his arm in her's and escorting her outside. When she saw it, Anglea gasped.

"Dwight, it's- it's beautiful." she said   
while walking up to it."

Dwight smiled.

"I made it myself. I knew you would   
like it."

Angela turned towards him, eyes full   
of tears, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you."

She pulled away when she saw Mose,  
so Dwight opened the door for her, and Mose escorted her in. They sat knee to knee throughout the whole ride, hands intertwined. When they pulled up, everyone stared, as most of them came in either a regular car, some renting a limo. Mose jumped down from the driver's seat to open the door. They stepped down, and saw people snapping photos of their ride.

When Mose shooed everone away,   
they were able to make it into the gym. The theme was something to do with nature, but Dwight didn't really pay attention. The place kinda made him angry because it was so nice, and he assumed much money was given for the budget. He thought money dereved to be given to the things that needed the most, like air conditioners, or a bigger budget for The Buisness Club. When looking past that though, he understood the beauty of it. The gym was very nice, and he wouldn't want it any other way. 

A slow song came on, and Dwight was   
about to ask for a dance with Angela, when another girl whisked him away. He tried to pull away, but her grip was set, and someone else had helped her too. When his hands were placed correctly, he noticed who he was dancing with. It was Jesse. He then tried to yank himself away.

"Listen up Jesse, I think your very   
pretty, and you could probably bear many children, but I would like to dance with my date, AKA my girlfriend."

Jesse just smiled back, and every time   
Dwight would try to escape, she stopped him.

"Thank you Dwight, that meant a lot."

He noticed her dress was veeeeery low  
cut, and there was a slit in her dress, that was all the way up her thigh.

"Liiiisten," Dwight started while   
trying not to look down. "I really want to stop dancing now."

It was getting harder to avoid looking,  
as she pressed herself close to him.

"Good idea, I need to go to the   
bathroom."

Dwight was relieved as she led them   
over to the bathroom. Istead of him stopping at the entrance of the girls bathroom, she pulled him in, and started to kiss him. Dwight flailed around. Before, he didn't want to use force, in case he hurt her, but she had left him with no choice. He kicked Jesse right in the stomach and fled the bathroom, not looking back, he then locked the bathroom from the outside, as the custodian had accidently left the keys in the lock. He tossed the keys, and made his way over to Angela, who was sitting down at a table, arms crossed.

"D, what was that about?" she said   
angrily.

"Sorry about that. It's all taken care   
of."

Dwight gave Angela a wicked smile,   
and grabbed her hands to pull her up. Another slow song came on, and they danced. She put her head on his houlder, and he leaned his head on hers. He noticed Michael was dancing with Holly, and then, he saw them kiss. 'Good for you.' he thought. Dwight then noticed Pam and Jim together, in a similar position as them. He loved his friends, and Dwight loved seeing them get their fairy tale ending. Andy was with Erin, and he looked really happy. Even Ryan and Kelly looked somewhat happy. Phyllis looked nice with Bob, and Stanley with his girlfriend. 

After the dance, Dwight escorted   
Angela outside. He had thought about this moment for a very long time. He went on one knee, and retrieved a box from his coat. When Angela saw it, her breath hitched, and her eyed went wide.

"I know we're young, and I know we   
haven't even graduated, but the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I loved you. You are strong, and confident, and everything I want in a girl. Your beautiful, and amazing, and I want to be with you forever. We already live together, so why not make it official."

He opened the box.

"This ring was taken from the  
buttocks of my-"

Before he could continue, Angela cut  
him off with a nod, and:

"Yes! Yes I will!"

Dwight wrapped his arms around her  
and kissed her deeply. She put the beautiful ring on her finger and smiled. A deep, caring, smile reserved only for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, next chapter ends the story! There will be another time jump, but I will do a little bit of the wedding.


	11. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding bells are chiming, and we get a look at life after school. The end is nigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really late. It's the end! This was really fun to write, and I was a little surprised at the numbers. I guess i'm not the only one trying to relive the office somehow.

Angela's POV

One Year Later

The music started. It was the classic,  
bum bum bum bum wedding march that was played during every wedding. It was now or never. Angela, riding on the back of Phyllis, made her way down the beautifully decorated aisle. Her family and friends looked on in shock, but were still very happy. The other day, Mose had kidnapped Angela, and stored her in his trunk, so her legs had fallen asleep. And they stayed asleep today, making it impossible for her to walk. At the end of the aisle, Angela saw Dwight, who was looking handsome, and dapper, as usual. 

When he saw her, his face lit up, and  
she could tell that he loved her. She passed Pam, who gave her a smile. Pam and Jim were engaged, and were very happy. After the amazing number of sales, and money made, everyone in the club (excluding Karen) was hired by a company called Dunder Mifflin. The company opened a branch just for them, which surprised everyone. It turns out that The Business Club made more money than most of the branches at Dunder Mifflin. Almost everyone accepted, the exception being Pam, as she was going to an art school in New York.

A very wealthy person had seen some  
of Pam's artwork, and wanted to host a gallery show for Pam to display her work. She refused, telling him she needed a better art education, so he is going to pay for her to go to art school. Andy kinda took the job, but since he's going to Cornell for four years, he can't really work there, so if, or when he comes back to Scranton, the job is his.

Angela made it to the front, where she  
was carefully put into the grave. It was a Schrute tradition to be wed in a grave, as it was the only escape from what they were about to do. She scanned the crowd but her father was nowhere to be seen.

A Little Bit Later

It was time for the father and  
daughter dance, but when she looked for her father, he was nowhere to be seen. She locked eyes with Dwight, who gave her a worried look. She asked him to go to the band to tell them to skip it, but at the last second, there on the stage, was her father. Dwight turned around, told the band to forget it, and play the song, and Angela made her way to the stage.

She locked arms with her father, and  
they slowly danced to their favorite song. Out of earshot of the rest of the crowd, she felt free to talk.

"I thought you wouldn't show. Why  
did you miss the vows? Me getting married, isn't that important to you?"

Angela's father sighed.

"Angela, you know how I feel about  
you marrying this low-life dirt eater. But………. I did see the vows. I was in the back, far away. You were, and are, very lovely. I was very angry when you left, I told myself that you were not part of our family. The girls missed you a lot, so did your mother. I missed you though. I wish I had walked you down the aisle myself."

That made Angela pull away, causing  
the music to stop.

"You- You think you have the right to  
walk me down the aisle after you insulted my husband, and practically disowned me! How dare you! How dare you come here on my wedding day!"

Everyone was silent. Dwight made his  
way to the stage and asked her father to leave. He gave her one last look before leaving, and then left, forever. Dwight went over to the band to ask to play something, and he told the guests to get up on stage.

"Alrighty everyone, you can all come  
up to dance now!"

Everyone made their way to the floor,  
and the stage was a mass of bodies. Dwight pulled Angela away, and into the barn.

"Hey, hey Monkey. What was that  
about?"

Dwight put a hand on her shoulder.

"He- He insulted you, and then told  
me he basically disowned me, and then said that he wished he could have walked me down the aisle! What a hypocrite!" Said Angela

Angela wasn't, and didn't cry. Today  
was her wedding day, not a funeral. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, so she was going to be happy. She kissed Dwight, brushed off her dress, and walked out of the barn, and back to the party. The whole day she spent with her family, and friends, laughing and joking till the sun set.

When the party was over, she and  
Dwight thanked everyone for coming, and took a seat. All the people from The Business Club were still there, including Bob Vance. They all sat in silence till Creed started playing a song on his gutair Angela couldn't recognize.

"Hey, remember the office olympics?"  
asked Jim.

Creed chuckled.

"I still have the medal." he said.

Everyone turned towards him.

"Wasn't that like, freshman year?  
Also, it was a yogurt lid." said Pam

Creed smiled, and he pulled a  
misshapen medal made from a yogurt lid out of his pocket.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"You still have it, and on you?" asked  
Stanley.

Creed nodded.

"You got it captain."

The whole night they fell into  
conversation about the club, and all their adventures.

"Dwight, Angela, shouldn't you be  
going on your honeymoon?" asked Pam.

"When are we all going to be together  
again? Certainly not soon, with Andy going to Cornell, and Pam going to art school. Our honeymoon can wait." said Angela, smiling the smile she only gives to Dwight.

She was different. A year ago she  
would have actively shunned these people, but they were her family. Dwight spoke up, as he grabbed a glass of champagne, which they weren't supposed to drink, but being that no officer would step foot in Schrute Farms, they were basically safe.

"Thank you all for coming. It means a  
lot to me and Angela. I wish you all good fortune and good luck. To everyone!"

Everyone raised a glass and drank,  
Angela opting for the sparkling cider instead. Everyone followed with some casual conversation, until Michael Scott spoke up:

"Heeey oh everybody, I- me and Holly  
have an announcement to make."

Holly stood up next to him, their  
fingers intertwined.

"Me and Holly, well we're moving to  
Boulder, Colorado."

Everyone gasped.

Michael continued:

"Then, we're getting married!"

Everyone gasped again. This was the  
third couple from The Business Club to become engaged. Kelly pouted, and then turned to Ryan.

"Ryan, when are weeeeeee getting  
married?"

Everyone laughed, and Ryan rolled  
his eyes. Michael wasn't finished though, because he stayed standing, even when Holly sat down.

"Well, because of this, I have to put  
someone else in charge. I thought about it for a while. Ha, no, I thought about it for a second, then fell asleep. But when I woke up, I realized who to promote. This man has been loyal to me for a long time-"

"Welp, then I'm out." said Stanley.

"-and has betrayed me, and me you,  
but has shown extreme loyalty. Dwight Shrute, can you stand up next to me?"

Angela looked to Dwight, whose eyes  
went wide. Angela smiled, knowing that Dwight deserved this. Angela looked over to Jim, who was smiling. Dwight locked eyes with him, and Jim gave Dwight a small nod, and smile. Dwight stood up, and made his way over to Michael. At Michaels request, Dwight kneeled, and closed his eyes. Michael scrambled for a straw, and quickly fake-knighted Dwight.

"By the power vested me, as previous  
branch manager, and boss, I give Dwight my old job!"

Dwight rose, and after saluting, he  
gave Michael a huge hug.

"Thank you, thank you. This is all I  
ever wanted. Michael you are a real friend." said Dwight, eyes full of tears.

For a second, a brief second, Angela  
saw Michaels face twinkle, at the mention of him and Dwight being friends. They hugged for a minute before pulling away, Dwight returning to Angela's side, she happy for him.  
After an hour or so, everyone finally  
left, and Angela and Dwight were alone.

"That was it, the last of them." said  
Dwight.

Angela looked around, the place was a  
mess. Angela assumed Dwight could read her mind because he said:

"Don't worry Monkey, Mose will deal  
with it. We don't have to worry about anything, ever again."

Dwight held her in his arms for what  
seemed like an eternity, as they fell asleep, limbs tangled in the barn, on a bale of hay.

Five Years Later

Angela nursed Philip as Dwight was  
plowing through the fields. When he saw Dwight, the baby made a noise.

"Yeah Philip, that's your father, he  
loves you very much." said Angela lovingly.

Dwight looked at Angela, as she  
rocked his child on the porch. His phone buzzed, and he answered it, looking distressed. He made his way over to his wife.

"Hey Monkey, Jim called and said  
that he needed us there, and that it was urgent."

Angela smiled, knowing what was  
being set in motion.

"Now? I'll call the sitter." she said.

In reality, the sitter was already on  
her way, as Angela had called her many minutes ago. She, and Dwight got ready, as they made their way over to Dunder Mifflin. They went into the elevator, and Dwight sniffed the air.

"Hmm. Smells like Burberry Touch  
Eau De Toilette Spray for Men. That's Michael's favorite perfume. He found it on the ground near a Circle K."

Angela stiffened. She knew her  
husband was a great detective, but she hadn't realised that he was this good. She tried to come up with an excuse.

"I found an old bottle of it stashed  
away in the office. I accidently dropped it, and the smell stained my clothes. I left the building to get a fresh set of clothes, and the smell must have lingered in the elevator."

She hoped it was sufficient enough, as  
they made their way out the elevator. Dwight still looked suspicious, but a little less. He was about to ask where Jim was, but she pointed him to his office before he could say anything. The blinds were closed, and Dwight walked in, revealing everyone inside. Pam, Jim, Michael, Andy, and the whole gang.

Dwight looked so happy, as they  
explained that they were all going to stay in Scranton for awhile. The whole day was filled with hellos and greetings. Angela went up to the roof to get some fresh air, and up there was also Pam.

"Oh, Pam, I didn't realize you were  
here. I'll just leave."

Angela was about to go back down  
when Pam stopped her.

"It's fine. I don't mind the company."

Angela took a seat next to Pam.

"I was just thinking, our lives have  
been so great. I could have lived a comfortable life with Andy, but I chose Dwight instead. Everything after that has been wonderful. I wonder sometimes, what if I had led a different life, you know, a more normal, more ordinary life. Would it have been so bad?"

Pam smiled.

"Maybe it would have, maybe it  
wouldn't, you will never know. There's a lot of beauty in ordinary things, but life isn't ordinary, nothing is. Isn't that kinda the point? To live an unordinary life? We sure have."

Angela smiled. Pam was right.  
Nothing about anyone's life is ordinary. Certainly not any of the lives of the kids from Scranton High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
